


3. Cupcakes

by daveck



Series: Ficvember 2020 [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, ficvember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveck/pseuds/daveck
Summary: Prompt response for the r/Lucifer Discord Ficvember challenge. #3 Cupcakes.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Ficvember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997104
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	3. Cupcakes

  1. Cupcakes



  
  


“Settle down, Cupcake.” 

Well, isn’t that just the last straw? Lucifer whips his cap off his head and lets it drop to the floor as he flops down in a disgruntled heap. 

All the foam in the costume makes it impossible for him to sit, so he ends up half sprawled, his long limbs dangling off the edges of the couch. 

It is… not graceful, but the Devil is beyond caring at this point. 

The Detective makes a high pitched whine of a noise and when he looks over he can tell she’s barely containing her laughter. 

“Oh, go on then,” he says, waving his spandex clad arm in a circular motion. “Get it all out.” 

Surprisingly - or not so, considering who he’s speaking to - the Detective manages to compose herself and then she’s nudging his hip to settle herself on the edge of the cushion beside him. 

He scooches over for her, but damned if he’s not going to pout while he does it.

“I’m sorry I laughed at you,” Chloe offers, resting her hand along his forearm. 

When he nods, she adds, “Are you still coming to the precinct’s Halloween party?”

Lucifer lets his eyes glide along her frame. She looks ridiculously good in black leather but- “I can hardly go like this.” 

“What’s wrong with your costume?” 

“I am  _ not _ a cupcake.” 

“O-kay,” Chloe says, “what are you supposed to be dressed as then?” 

Lucifer mumbles his response. 

“What?” 

“I said,” he repeats, loud enough to be heard this time. “I’m a muffin.” 

“A... muffin.” 

“Yes. A  _ stud muffin. _ ”

And bizarrely, his explanation sets off her laughter again. 


End file.
